In an operating room, the physician needs to stay sterile; hence he or she cannot physically access a computer for assistance during surgery. Accordingly, any task the physician wants to perform using computer applications on operating room devices, such as 3D mapping systems, e.g., CARTO®, must actually be performed by another. There is a need for the physician to be able to operate these devices without physically touching the device or its accessories, e.g., its keyboard, screen, mouse, etc.